


Big Time Exposure

by chanooa



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall has dirty pictures of James, and is using him to play out his exhibitionist fantasies. lemon, slash, big girl themes... Not my best work, but it's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Exposure

"Here?" James asked, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Do you want these pictures to get out?" Kendall asked, wagging his phone in James' face.

A few weeks earlier, Kendall seduced James, and then took pictures of James giving him a blow job. Since then, he'd been holding the pictures over James' head, threatening to let the pictures leak. Kendall had been using James as his personal sex slave, so far only little things. But now, Kendall decided to take the leap and use James to play out his hottest fantasies. Kendall wanted James to become an exhibitionist. He wanted James to get naked in public.

James looked around the little diner nervously, then kicked off his shoes. Kendall put them in his backpack. "Remember, James, you only get to keep the shoes," Kendall said, reminding James that the rest of his clothes had to be taken away.

James took off his socks, and put them in the garbage can behind him. He looked around, and then slipped off his jeans, exposing his thick, tan legs and whitey tighties. James kicked the jeans away, and the guys at the booth next to theirs found the jeans under their table. They realized what was going on, and laughed. They ripped the cheap jeans to shreds. James' face turned red. Kendall looked at him expectantly. He took off his white t-shirt, and kicked it over to the table of jocks, who ripped that to shreds as well. He felt exposed, sitting in only thin white briefs. His hard, tan, hairless pecs and abs got goosebumps from the cold air to which they were exposed. He crossed his big, tan arms over his brown nipples. Kendall looked at him expectantly. His stomach dropped as he lifted his hips, and slid the underwear off, and kicked them to the next booth over. He heard his final piece of clothing get ripped.

There Kendall was, completely naked in the middle of a crowded diner. His flaccid four-inch, tanned cock and balls were out for the world to see, and his light dusting of pubes were exposed to the air.

"Now," Kendall said deviously. "Pick up that fork, but keep your legs straight and spread." With that, he dropped a fork in the middle of the restaurant.

James blushed deeply, and walked over to the fork. Surprisingly few people seemed to notice: the table of jocks, a young couple who found it amusing, and a few random patrons who looked away. James turned his back to the jocks, and bent low, spreading his legs and exposing his little hairless hole to the guys. They laughed, and one ballsy guy ran up and gave his tanned cheek a little spank.

James rushed back to his table and sat down. The seat was cold on his bare ass. They had already eaten, and the bill had already come, so the two of them got up and left the diner. The tour bus was two blocks down from the diner, and the streets of the big city were crowded. Everyone stared and he got a range of reactions as he walked down the street totally naked. Some people cheered, others acted aghast, most just pretended not to notice, and one group of inebriated gay guys stopped to take pictures with him (Kendall made him do it, but covered up his face). Luckily, the crosswalk sign was on "walk", so they didn't have to wait. James bolted into the tour bus the second they got within range of it.

The next day, Kendall took him to James to a big clothing store. He led him to the dressing rooms, and picked up a small t-shirt, a pair of small briefs, and a pair of short shorts on the way. He checked all of the dressing room doors, but the store was so crowded that it they were all occupied and a small crowd had formed around them. He told James to go ahead and try the shirt on in front of everyone. He took off his shirt, feeling the eyes of the other customers as he exposed his abdomen. James put on the t-shirt, and his biceps were bulging out of the sleeves, and his tight abs poking out of the bottom of the shirt. His huge pecs pressed hard against it, about to burst.

"Hmmm, I don't know. We have to try the rest of the outfit," Kendall said, handing over the small clothes.

James grimaced as he took off his pants, feeling everyone staring. He dropped his underwear, and handed the whole outfit to Kendall. He then opened the package of underwear and squeezed the tight material over his thick thighs, pushing it up to his hips. His dick pushed against the material, and his balls spilled out of the stretched leg holes. He could feel the top of his ass crack poking out, and the material stretched against his hard cheeks, snaking into his crack. He quickly pulled up the shorts, though they were even smaller than the briefs, and covered very little of him. He was almost entirely exposed.

"Nice, I like this outfit," Kendall said of the basically naked James. He handed James his shoes, and threw the rest of the clothes in a nearby garbage can. He paid for the clothes, making James take them off so the cashier could scan the tags. The cashier was obviously gay, and took his time scanning the underwear. He drank James in with his eyes, and Kendall gave him looks implying that he should put on a show for the cashier. He flexed here and there, and picked up a dropped credit card for Kendall, showing off his asshole. The satisfied cashier gave them a discount and told them they were welcomed back any time.

Kendall made James look through each store in the mall slowly, making James get items down low, or stretch to get items up high, showing off for the mall patrons. He made James go to a very crowded bathroom and use a urinal, but made him lift up his shirt and drop his pants and underwear, to make sure he didn't get any pee on his new clothes.

Kendall helped James wash his hands, accidentally spilling water all over his pants and white briefs. He decided that the shorts would need to be thrown out. James was relieved when Kendall said it was time to go, unhappy in his tiny, see-through briefs. As they made their way to the car, which happened to be on the other side of the mall, Kendall heard a guy say "Ooh honey, nice shirt," somewhat mockingly. Kendall made James take off the shirt and give it to the excited mall-goer. They made their way through, and were almost at the exit when Kendall stopped James and made him take off his shoes and underwear. James reluctantly handed over the clothes and walked the rest of the way through the crowded mall and to their car completely nude.

Kendall promised to delete the pictures if James did one final naked stunt. James agreed without knowing what the stunt was, happy just to not have it hanging over his head anymore. Kendall said he'd tell him when the time was right.

The next night, while Big Time Rush was performing on stage, Kendall stopped between the last two songs to tell James that it was time. James looked at him unbelievingly, and Kendall shrugged, holding up his cell phone. James looked out on the massive audience. He weighed whether it would be worse to perform a song nude in front of all of these people, or have everyone know he was gay. He figured his parents would be angry, he would lose his job, and be the source of public humiliation if it came out that he was gay, but it would blow over if he got naked on stage.

He stood up and took off his vest, throwing it to the crowd. He then took of his button up shirt, and threw that to another part of the crowd. Piece by piece, he slowly stripped and gave his fans his clothes. A small fight broke out over his boxers as he got ready to perform the intricate dance numbers with his dick and balls bouncing around. Kendall seemed satisfied as they began, watching his bubble butt flex through the dance moves. That was the night that James performed naked in front of all of his fans. As they took their final bows, the rest of the members took off their clothes and threw them to the audience, giving one last final bow totally in the buff. There stood all four members of Big Time Rush with their dicks out on stage. It was, perhaps, the most memorable concert in Rusher history.


End file.
